


It Couldn't Get Worse (Except it Could)

by YoureMehImMeh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMehImMeh/pseuds/YoureMehImMeh
Summary: Life was hard enough as is in an apocalypse especially.Though a little blond just decided to make it that much harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks for considering reading my fanfiction! I'm a tad rusty it's been like months. And of course this is unedited and I'll do it tomorrow. So enjoy!

As the sun began to set she looked out towards the direction of an empty road. Years ago this road would be filled to the brim with cars, an orchestra of agitated yelling and car horns filling the air. Although, now it was just silent, disregarding the groups' footsteps padding along the asphalt road.

“So what do y’all think?” he paused, “Is the pharmacy gonna be picked clean or not?”  
  
“Wanna make a bet, a Hershey bar says it’ll be wiped out,” Ross spoke out pushing his brown hair out of his eyes with a scoff.

“There has to be, I only came on this supply run to get them for my brother. He needs them more than anyone,” Emi spoke.

“Care to make a friendly wager on that, doll-face?” said Ross.

“Do you really think now is the best time to be gambling for Christ’s sake?! My brother is dying you asshole!” Her gaze was scalding, causing him to slightly flinch.

“That’s enough, all of you shut up, you don’t know what’s right around the corner, so please shut the fuck up,” Lapis spoke with an icy chill to her voice.  
  
They walked in groups because that was what was safest. That’s not to say they talked all too much either. Despite them being alone, there was always a chance there was something or _someone_ was out there, although that could’ve just been Lapis’ paranoia. From what she learned though sometimes being paranoid is a good tool, especially in the apocalypse.

With a gun pressed tightly against her chest she walked ahead of the group. By Lapis’ orders, they were to keep quiet. She was their best shot and therefore despite there not being any actual vote, they’d just decided she was their leader.

“Hey, uh L when do you think we’ll get to the pharmacy?” asked a short woman to her left asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

“We get there when we get there,” and with that, he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it by the time her icy glare met with him. He slowed down falling back down to the rest of the group staying a few steps behind Lapis.

Compared to the rest of her team, she was actually quite young at just nineteen years old. She was born into it and endured the apocalypse so it was nothing new for her. In her own eyes, she saw being born beforehand as something that made people soft. No matter how much someone would say that they were over it and they accepted what their life was now, there was always something in their eyes that made her feel otherwise. A hidden longing for what they once had always remain no matter how hardened they appeared they all had one thing in common in her eyes: regret.

By night they reached the small town. With just moonlight illuminating the roads they walked in an orderly fashion, the only sounds that could be heard were the raspy croaks of nearby undead and the padding of their footsteps. Her eyes scanned for the undead that she could still hear. Corpses laid all along the asphalt and sidewalks and smelled of rotting meat. Gnats hovered above the corpses create a slight buzzing noise to sound for each corpse she crossed. As Ross’s hand hesitated above his holster getting closer with every smallest sound.

Each and every last one of them turned on their flashlights searching for where the groans were coming from. Lapis signaled for them to halt.

That was until a blood-curdling screech erupted from the north. A string of loud groans followed and the undead came into vision. It was much more than just a few. Lapis quickly aimed and shot at one. The sound of gunshot sounding attention to her group.

“Fuck!” she whispered.  
  
Eventually, there was too much for both her and her group to fend off on their own. She turned to check on the group for a split second. That was all it took. A rotting corpse of what looked to have once been a woman grappled onto her shoulders bringing her down to ground. In a panic, Lapis yelled for Ross and Emi. She pushed against the corpse that continuously tried to nip at her neck, teeth thrashing together with each bite. She looked over to her them, Ross was frozen in panic while Emi tried keeping the horde off of them. Ross was the first to even notice Lapis, his brown eyes stuck staring down at her. She called out again, but to no avail. Ross snapped out of his daze and looked from left to right, and ran into an alleyway.

“Fuck, Ross what are you doing?!” Emi shrieked. A scream came from the alley, and it continued for minutes until all at once it ceased. Emi continued to shoot missing many and missing many times until the very last of her pistol ammo ran out. She didn’t dare risk shooting Lapis. Her eyes glimmered with tears in the white moonlight. “Lapis, I’m so sorry.”

Lapis was left to her own still fighting with the decomposing woman, as more started slowly making their way closer to her that Emi hadn’t picked off. With a groan she threw off the corpse, quickly shooting it point blank in the head. She panted before running towards the screaming. She questioned whether that could’ve been Emi and quickly ran in the direction of the screams.

Inside the pharmacy, she found a small girl with her leg trapped under a fallen shelf.

“HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!” the girl yelled. As she got closer she realized this girl was definitely not Emi. Even with blood smeared across her face, those piercing green eyes told a different story. More gunshots followed from the outside and she assumed Emi was still helping with her escape.

With haste, she grabbed the shelf and with all her strength pushed it off her leg. Except there was no leg there, just empty space where a leg should be, and blood forming in a pool around the stump. Lapis stepped back, nearly slipping the pool of crimson.

“Oh my god.” In all her life she had seen blood and gore, but a missing appendage was a whole other ball game.

“LAPIS HE—“ Emi’s call for help was silenced by the crack of a gunshot. She slumped down in front of a tall woman who stood above her. Lapis quickly pulled out her pistol in a flash. She aimed directly for the woman’s head taking a defensive stance over the girl behind her.   
“Get on your knees, and put your gun down,” the icy harshness of her voice returned. The girl being threatened merely dropped the gun, put her hands on her head, and got down on her knees, shaking her head all the way down with a smirk plastered on her face. In the lighting, she could see the splashes of vitiligo splashed across her face.

“You won’t think this is so funny when there’s a bullet between your eyes,” she called out.  
  
“Yep, you’re right,” she let out a hearty chuckle.

Lapis’ eyebrows furrowed, but nonetheless, she kept the sight of the gun directly on her forehead.

“She sure is a lot of talk huh, Peri?” she said.

Before Lapis could look behind her she could hear the click of a gun and the cold feeling of a metal barrel against the back of her head.

“I’d suggest you stay still.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this as consistently as possible.  
> -Chip


End file.
